Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a touch panel, especially to an in-cell touch panel and trace layout thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a laminated structure of a conventional on-cell capacitive touch panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the laminated structure 1 of the conventional on-cell capacitive touch panel includes a substrate 10, a thin-film transistor layer 11, a liquid crystal layer 12, a color filtering layer 13, a glass layer 14, a touch sensing layer 15, a polarizer 16, an adhesive 17, and top lens 18.
From FIG. 1, it can be found that the touch sensing layer 15 of the on-cell capacitive touch panel is disposed above the glass layer 14; that is to say, the touch sensing layer 15 is disposed out of the liquid crystal display module of the on-cell capacitive touch panel. Compared to the conventional one glass solution (OGS), the on-cell capacitive touch panel can achieve thinner touch panel design; however, the on-cell capacitive touch panel cannot meet the thinnest thickness requirement of the novel portable electronic products such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, and notebooks.
Therefore, the invention provides an in-cell mutual-capacitive touch panel and trace layout thereof to solve the above-mentioned problems.